


Pie

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wants some pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Just short and pointless little fic.
> 
> This hasn't been betad. It's so short I didn't want to bother Toad with this one.
> 
> Enjoy.

Jack wanted pie.

Not an unusual situation. 

It was two hours since he’d had lunch, dinner would not be for several more and he didn’t have a mission today, so it was pie o’clock.

Since he didn’t want to eat alone he was currently on his way to find a member of his team as company to drag to the commissary. He’d already quickly vetoed both Carter and Teal’c as possibilities. 

During the briefing that morning Carter had been more perky than any normal person should be able to be without three coffees. He was no in the mood to deal with someone that upbeat, he was very rarely in the mood and by now, after coffee and cake all day, she would be even more unbearably chipper.

Teal’c on the other hand was on a strange Jaffa health kick. It had something to do with the last mission they were on and Teal’c feeling that he was not as in shape as he used to be. Jack had overheard the former First Prime tell Fraiser that he believed it was due to the over indulgent Earth food he now consumed. 

That left Daniel who would happily come for pie, once Jack had persuaded him.

 

Strolling through the corridors towards Daniel’s office Jack tried to decide if he wanted apple or blueberry today. Reaching his destination he poked his head inside and frowned, Daniel wasn’t there.

Disappointed Jack decided he’d go alone but when he started towards the commissary he spotted the young man at the checkpoint.

“Has Dr Jackson come past here lately?” Jack asked, seeing the name Wilkes on his badge.

“No, sir,” Wilkes replied, “He’s in his office.”

Jack frowned, “He’s not.”

It was Wilkes turn to frown, “I saw him about twenty minutes ago heading in. He gave me this on his way past.”

Jack followed Wilkes gesture to the candy bar sitting in his pocket, raising his eyebrow in a silent question.

“He lost a bet,” Wilkes smiled slightly.

Jack chewed his lip for a moment in thought, “You’re sure he was in there and hasn’t left.”

“Yes, sir.”

Motioning the young man along with him they stood in the entrance to Daniel’s office which held no occupant. Wilkes shook his head confused.

“See,” Jack sighed, “There’s no one here, is there?”

“What?” Daniel’s voice came from the empty space.

Jack turned to Wilkes, “You heard that, right?”

“Yes, sir.”

Stepping further in they found the owner of the office lying on the floor, he looked as though he was in the recovery position. A yellow pad was sitting beside him covered in scribbled notes as Daniel tapped a pen against the floor.

Jack shared a bemused look with Wilkes before shaking his head and plunging forward.

“Daniel, what are you doing?”

Jack felt rather than saw the eye roll, “I’m working, Jack. What does it look like?”

Glancing to his side Jack could see the young airman trying hard not to laugh.

“You look like you’re taking a nap on the floor,” Jack replied, knowing there was another eye roll.

“I’m trying to translate the tablet on the desk,” Daniel told him still writing.

Jack looked over where the small golden plaque with strange symbols covering it sat, “Could you not translate it upright?”

“Does it make sense to you?” Daniel asked.

Jack grimaced, trying to work out why his friend was making him ask rather than just explaining, even if it was usually in three hundred more words than was necessary.

“Daniel, you do know who you’re talking to,” Jack asked, “Don’t you?”

The other man twisted round so he could look up at him, “The inscription makes no sense until you get to a specific angle then it becomes legible.”

Jack and Wilkes both crouched down twisting their heads to look up at the tablet on the desk. Both let out a small noise of understanding when they saw the change in the writing that the man currently lying on the floor was translating. 

Shaking his head Jack straightened up, “Why not put it on a shelf?”

“Didn’t work,” Daniel told him, “I couldn’t get the right angle. Are you here for a reason?”

Jack motioned to Wilkes he could leave.

“Pie,” Jack answered once the young man had left the room.

“Two minutes,” Daniel replied, “I just have a few more lines.”

Thirty minutes later, thanks to Jackson Standard Time, Jack was finally sitting down with his apple pie.

Lifting the first forkful to his mouth the alarms sounded throughout the base and SG1 were called to the Gateroom. 

Eating the piece on the fork Jack grabbed the slice before he ran out behind Daniel.

Duty called.


End file.
